


Tell Me My Future

by kuma166



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166
Summary: Reading other's luck is Daesung's forte and he doesn't want to know his own luck until he got a crush at Choi Seunghyun, a handsome senior from third year.





	Tell Me My Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daeshin0908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeshin0908/gifts).



Daesung is known as a tarot reader amongst his friends. But his ability is so splendid that it makes him famous to his juniors and seniors. It is a summer festival, and his class decided to use his ability. Daesung will give a free tarot reading for customers who spend more ten thousand won in his class’ noodle booth.

While waiting for customer, he shuffles the cards lazily. He wants to enjoy other booths too, especially his crush’s booth that is located far away from him. He sighs and places his head on the table, thinking about what he could do if his crush is here with him.

He is giggling alone at the thought of holding hands together while walking to one booth to another. _Locking my arm to his arm is the best thing I can imagine now!!_ He shakes his head, cringing alone because he isn’t able to think about a kiss with his crush.

“Stop that silly face you are making now, Hyung,”

Daesung immediately sits straight, clearing his throat when he sees the man in front of him: Lee Seunghyun a.k.a Seungri, who claims himself as a genius. Well, he is, actually, considering that he skipped two years of school and now being at the same class with Daesung despite their age gap. But Daesung is the only one he calls Hyung in the class. Daesung got his respect, Seungri stated when he was asked why by their classmates. _But why I got his respect?_

The younger sits in front of him and takes the card from Daesung’s hands and spreads it on the table, “How many customer has come?”

“Six customers, plus two free-riders,” Daesung sighs, “We shouldn’t have set the minimum limit for this kind of festival…” Daesung says while looking at Seungri’s hand movement.

“You know, Hyung, you will have a crazy number of customers if we didn’t set the limit. If you have talent, never do it for free!”

“But it’s my pleasure to read their luck…” Daesung rests his chin on his palms and stares blankly at the cards. The noodle booth itself isn’t very crowded, because it’s past lunch time. Just a few people come, but they definitely won’t spend ten thousand won at one sit. So, Daesung will have more time for himself.

Seungri now opens all the cards, as if he wants to memorize it. He carefully examines the cards one by one, tilting his head right and left and tracing the edge of the cards. He ever said to Daesung that it’s strange that Daesung could read the luck precisely and he said Daesung must have searching that person’s background before reading his or her luck. But Daesung only shrugged his shoulder, saying that he would never have time to do such things. Moreover, the person would appear on the spot and go straight to ask the tarot reader about their luck.

Daesung sighs again for the umpteenth time. If the younger gets serious, he won’t even say one word or care about his surroundings. As Seungri is about to finish examining the cards and begins to stack it, Daesung gets an idea.

“Seungri-ya,” Daesung grabs the younger’s hand, “How about you read my luck for today?” Daesung’s eyes light up at his own thought. The younger has seen him reading the luck for hundred times and remembered all the meaning of the cards, even though Daesung isn’t so sure that the younger is able to interpret it without only using his logic.

Seungri looks at him in disbelief, eyebrows almost knitted together, a little bit confused at the request. “Me? Reading your luck?” Seungri points himself, “I don’t think I can?”

“You’ve seen me enough to help me,” Daesung encourages him. “You know it’s kind of weird to have myself reading my own luck. So please?”

He looks at Daesung for a while. Protruding his lower lips, he nods and says, “Alright. But I don’t really believe it works that way. I mean, I don’t have that ability and I feel like I just help you with shuffling the cards,”

“Doesn’t matter,” Daesung hits the younger’s backhand, “Hurry!”

“I don’t know why but my gut says that we are not supposed to do it this way,” Seungri lazily shuffles the cards and spreads it beautifully into half a circle, like he has done it for a long time.

“You have to stop being a dealer in a casino! You’re getting pro at it!” Daesung laughes and the younger too.

“I can’t. I get a lot of money by deceiving people!” the younger smirks. “Please take three, Dear Customer.”

Daesung proceeds to take three cards. His heart beats faster because it has been a long time since someone read his luck. He almost forgot the nervous feeling the customers have when they wait for their luck to be read.

The younger puts the remaining cards into a stack and sets the three cards in horizontal line. Seungri has to restrain himself not to laugh when he sees the curious eyes of the older man that are set on the cards. “Are you ready?”

Daesung nods frantically as he can’t wait for the result. Seungri finally chuckles because the older boy’s face is too funny.

“Calm down, Hyung. It’s not that you’re going to die if this came out bad,”

Slightly mad, Daesung flickes the other’s temple, “Hurry up, you Panda,” Daesung states Seungri’s unique features: dark circle below his eyes.

Seungri snickers and begins to flip the cards, “The Emperor, The Magician, and King of Wands reversed,” the temporary tarot reader says. He caresses his chin for a while, thinking about the meaning. But, Daesung immediately takes the cards and piles it back on the stack. “What the heeeeelllll???” The younger whines.

“Nononononononono! I know the result already,” Daesung tries to shoo away the younger by flailing his hands, cheeks getting hot when he realized the meaning. But the younger stays in his chair, still thinking about the result. He arches up the corners of his lips when he gets the meaning.

“You will meet someone today and your love live will shine in a way. It will likely to rise to a new level commitment, right? And damn, two cards emphasized that you will get an older man as your lover! Bravo, Daesung Hyung!” The younger claps his hands. Then he realizes something when he sees Daesung’s face gets as red as tomato. “Whooooaaaaaaaaa… I know why you’re so shy!”

“Dammit Seungri! Shut up!” Daesung hugs the tarot cards, head hanging low as he’s afraid Seungri will tease him more.

“Has he come to here?” Seungri asks.

“No, he hasn’t come to here,” Daesung shakes his head.

“BAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!” the younger barks a hyena laugh. “I didn’t even say his name but you already said that he hasn’t come to here!”

Daesung lifts up his head and finds the younger is laughing while holding his stomach. He bits his lower lips to control himself not to shove a punch on the younger’s stomach. “Fuck you, Seungri,” Daesung hisses almost unheard.

“What?” Seungri wipes the tears that escaped from his eyes, “Oh my God! My well-mannered Hyung just cursed! Should we call the older man, or should I say the emperor, to discipline his mouth?” Seungri continues his laughter.

Daesung just looks at him in anger and embarrassment. He somewhat regrets his own decision to ask Seungri for help, but it’s no use crying over a spilt milk. So he just waits until the younger calms down.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, both of you seem to have the time of your life?” A man comes from Seungri’s behind. Seungri’s laughter stops as soon as he hears the familiar voice. Daesung stands up and bows to the man, and so does Seungri.

“Jiyong Seonbae!” Seungri smiles widely when he sees the older man from the second-year who is wearing bunny onesie to their both. Seungri locks his arms into the older man’s and snuggles closer, feeling the furry onesie. The hyena laughter changed into a cute-high pitched voice. Daesung snickers inwardly upon seeing the younger’s attitude changes so fast when his boyfriend comes. He feels somewhat jealous towards Seungri. The ever so bad-tough-naughty guy image the younger has vanishes immediately when their senior comes and the older man also pampers him a lot.

The couple doesn’t need to have conversation between them. Their eyes speak a lot. Their warm gaze to each other, the touch Jiyong does for Seungri, the smile on Seungri’s eyes; Daesung wants to be loved like that. He sees the older man put Seungri’s black locks behind his ears and wipes the sweat on his temple. They act lovey-dovey, forgetting Daesung who thinks that he is watching a romance movie right now.

“Do you want me to read your luck for today, Seonbae?” Daesung asks, pulling the couple out from their own world.

“No, Daesung-ah. I just need to meet this baby panda to recharge myself. Right cutie-pie?” Jiyong pulls Seungri’s nose and the younger whines cutely, making goosebumps all-over Daesung’s body. Daesung rolls his eyes, almost dissing at the younger. But he understands that they are couple anyway.

“But this baby panda wants to go around the booths with dragooonn~~” Seungri looks at Daesung, “ _Ssongie Hyooong~~_ I will take my rest now, okay?”

It’s not a sentence to ask for Daesung’s approval, but more like a command for Daesung to say yes. The sigh escapes from Daesung’s mouth again. He’s happy that Seungri came and accompanied him even for a while. But Seungri will go somewhere with his lover and he doesn’t know when Seungri will be back.

Jiyong looks at the tarot reader, “Did Seunghyun Seonbae come to here?”

Daesung is surprised when Jiyong asked the question. He glares at Seungri, the only culprit who must have told Jiyong the thing that was supposed to be secret between them. Seungri avoids Daesung’s glare and looks somewhere but at Daesung. He makes sure that Seungri will get his punishment if Jiyong isn’t there with him.

“No,” Daesung finally answers Jiyong’s question.

“Have you seen him?”

Daesung shakes his head.

“I went to his class’ booth and they sell spicy tteokpokki. Seunghyun Seonbae will give the person who buys more than five cups a hug. He also wears cat ears! Can you imagine how many fangirls and fanboys queuing at the booth just to hug that person?” Jiyong gives him a mischievous smile. At first, he just wanted to tease Daesung. But he regrets it when Daesung’s mood changes into a gloomy one. He almost sees thunder and black clouds hovering the younger.

Daesung’s heart sinks at the thought of his crush being hugged. He already knew that Seunghyun will wear cat ears –Seunghyun told him so when Daesung asked about his plan for the festival. He lowers his head again and curses his own fate.

“Anyway, let me take my baby panda away, okay? Maybe you should take a rest and go to see him, Daesung-ah. Buy fifty cups and you will get to hug him day and night!” The couple laughs together and go away, leaving Daesung alone.

Daesung feels his cheeks become hot again. Just the mere thinking about his crush hugging him lifts up his mood again even though it doesn’t last long. He looks at his surroundings. Apparently it’s only him who sits alone. Everyone seems to have their friends with them, chatting, walking, or eating together. It’s a festival, but Daesung feels lonely.

 

In his lonesome state, Daesung grabs a paper and begins to count his compatibility with his crush. Writing his name and his crush in the hangeul on the paper, he begins to count the strokes.

 

65%

 

 _Well,_ Daesung thinks. _Not bad._

 

He repeats the same thing, but this time he writes Seunghyun’s name first, to test how much Seunghyun loves him. He can’t help but to feel his heart drumming and stomach churning as he counts the last digit.

 

61%

 

 _Eiiish!_ Daesung crumples the paper. _I know this won’t work!_ _After all I am the one with love bigger than him!_ Not satisfied to see the crumpled paper, he tears it into tiny pieces. After throwing it in the trash bin, he goes back to his table. He covers his face with his bangs and rests his head on the table. He really wants to see Seunghyun Seobaenim in cat ears.

It’s the first time Daesung spends his time alone, though. His crush usually appears from nowhere just to entertain him, making Daesung laughs a lot even though after that he will be back to his class again. Sometimes he will bring bread or milk for Daesung.

 _How did I meet him for the first time?_ Daesung mind wanders. If he’s not mistaken, it was the usual lunch break for Daesung. He was about to eat when a bunch of his seniors came to his class, asking Daesung to read their luck. One of them was Choi Seunghyun, but he didn’t ask Daesung to do the reading for him. He just accompanied his friends to Daesung’s class.

Daesung recalls something. The taller man stood out from the other because of his tall figure. As he got closer to Daesung, the younger noticed his dimples when he heard the bad luck of his friends. Then Daesung got goosebumps when he heard the deep voice of his. It was like a cup of ice Americano, Daesung thought. Bitter, but refreshing.

Because he often went to Daesung’s class, he began to talk to the younger, even jokingly said that he wanted to be Daesung’s manager and began to take payment to whomever wanted Daesung’s service. Out of sympathy, he began to give Daesung bread and milk as a gratitude after his friends finish ‘disturbing’ Daesung. In no time, they eventually became friends and talked a lot beside the tarot things.

Despite the frequent meetings with Daesung, Seunghyun never asked him to read his luck. ‘I don’t have any reason to go here anymore if I ask you,’ Seunghyun once said. But Daesung didn’t know whether it was a joke or truly Seunghyun’s feeling.

 

 

 

 

Daesung fingertips trails the surface of the table out of boredom after remembering the moments with Seunghyun. He misses milk and bread from Seunghyun. _Should I go to sleep?_ And he begins to close his eyes.

He is about to drift to sleep when a baritone voice calls him. He sees a man with cat ears and drawn whiskers. He also wears fluffy fake paws. That man smiles to him.

“ _Daeesyooong-aah~~”_

The man plays with the fake paws, moving it near his cheeks, copying a cat’s movement and Daesung forgets his bad mood. He laughs his heart out upon seeing the big cat.

“Do you come to here, _ppftt…_ ” Daesung tries to control his laughter, “Do you come to here to read your luck?” Daesung repeats himself.

“Of course,” the man says. “What else?”

“Please sit, Seunghyun Seonbae,” Daesung says after he really composed himself. Not that composed because his heart is now beating fast upon seeing the cute cat in front of him. “Where is your receipt? I need that for the proof,”

The older man takes his seat comfortably even before giving the receipt. He takes out his fluffy paws and gives Daesung a small paper.

“Fifty thousand won???” Daesung looks at the receipt in disbelief. His small eyes get bigger, staring at the paper and Seunghyun one after the other. “You can bring another four people here, Seonbaenim,”

“No need of that,” he flails his hands. “Now, Tama-Nim. I am ready to be read.”

“Tama-nim?”

“Tarot Master-nim,” the older man’s cheekbones go up high, showing pretty deep dimples that makes butterflies in Daesung’s stomach flattering. He tries to focus shuffling the cards, but the man in front of him is such a beautiful distraction.

“What would you want to know, Seonbae? Love? Study? Money?” Daesung asked.

“There is someone I like—” a faint color of pink appears in his cheeks, but he still wants to look cool. “—and I want to know my compatibility with my crush,”

Seunghyun’s words kill all the butterflies in Daesung’s stomach and suddenly he feels gloomy. He doesn’t want to read the tarot for him. But the sparkles in his senior’s eyes discourage him to do so. He surrenders and complies the other man’s request, “Please take three cards while thinking about the person to reveal what _you_ really are and what you think about the person,” says Daesung while spreading the cards on the table.

“Alright,” the older man confidently picks up three cards and gives it to Daesung.

“And now I will take three cards to reveal what your crush is for you or thinking about you,”

“You can do that? Woaahhh…” Seunghyun’s face looks like a fool, but it isn’t enough to make Daesung smiles again as his stomach churns inside.

Daesung tidies up the unused cards into a stack and opens the six cards chosen, making it into two parts. Upon seeing the cards, he has to suppress the jealousy he feels now and explained what the cards mean to Seunghyun.

“You are very compatible with that person, Seonbae. All the cards said so,”

“How?” Seunghyun leans forward, his curiosity levels up.

“The above cards are what you chose,” Daesung points at a card, “The person in the card shows his back and that means you are very comfortable with your crush, Seonbae. This second card show an innocent child with a white horse. From your crush’s side, there is a loving king card and hierophant card. It means that this person could embrace you. Well, taking care the inner child in you,”

The corners of Seunghyun’s lips arch up as Daesung explains great result of the cards.

“From your card also there is The Lovers card. You’re feeling at one with another. Seems like you’re thinking about your crush a lot, huh?”

“I couldn’t help but thinking about that person day and night, though,” he giggles and his ears redden.

“Last but not least, the family card showed up. If you want to grow up, you have to be with this person,” Daesung heaves a sigh for the umpteenth time today. “Best compatibility I’ve ever seen,” Daesung puts back the card into the stack again, trying hard to not crying in front of the older man, “Good luck to you.”

Daesung is about to excuse himself when Seunghyun stands up and catches him, “Ah-ah! One more, please?” Seunghyun holds Daesung’s arm wrist, “I want to know about whether I should approach that person. Is that possible?”

The younger sits back, “I can’t say it’s impossible, though,” Daesung spreads the cards again. “Pick three,” he says lazily as his heart has been wounded a lot by the result. Some part of him really wants to know that person, but he also wants to grow ignorance at whoever his senior’s crush.

The excited man picks three cards quickly and gives it to Daesung. The younger man’s eyebrows raised from the results. “What’s wrong, Daesung-ah?” Seunghyun asks.

The good result makes Daesung bites his lower lips. He really doesn’t want to continue the reading, “As you can see, there is upright Knight of Pentacles, Wheel of Fortune and Ten Pentacles. Which means that you have to have patience with dealing with the person because he seems hard to get. It takes time to get that person because you will have ups and downs as you approach the person. However, that person brings luck to you. Actually, you can conclude by yourself whether you want to approach your crush or not,” Daesung gives him a bitter smile. “Good luck, Seonbaenim. Please excuse me.”

Daesung runs from the booth to go to the restroom, heart beating crazy because of the mixed feeling. He’s happy that his crush gets a good result but he is also sad to know that he has unrequited love with Seunghyun. He cups a water and wets his face. He covers his face with his palms, mind wandering about the future.

 

Maybe, there won’t be a joker that makes Daesung happy even just for a moment when they have their lunch together. Maybe Seunghyun will go together with his crush after knowing the compatibility. Maybe he shouldn’t have read Seunghyun’s card.

_Maybe I should forget Seunghyun Seonbae._

 

Daesung opens his eyes just to find his crush is standing behind him when he looks at the mirror. He gasps and is ready to run again. But then Daesung is caught and Seunghyun hugs him from behind. Daesung tries to wriggle away from Seunghyun’s embrace, but the older man is stronger. The younger catches a smirk on Seunghyun’s face from the reflection.

“Damn you’re right. My crush is hard to get.”

“Yes?”

“My cruuushhh!” Seunghyun whines. “But I think I got him now,”

It takes a good ten, fifteen seconds for Daesung to process what Seunghyun has said, but he can’t say anything. He only looks at their reflection on the mirror. Seunghyun’s arms prevent Daesung to move further –he locks his own fingers in front of Daesung’s chest. Daesung can feel the other’s ragged breath as he was trying hard to escape. And the last thing that makes Daesung crazy is that the taller man produces hot air near his neck. He’s panting and the sound is just too sexy for the younger to handle.

“Fuck. I’m old, _hah,_ ” Seunghyun rests his temple on Daesung’s shoulder, trying to control his breath, “Promise me you won’t get away and I will release you,” he says.

Daesung nods. But he forgets that Seunghyun isn’t looking at him. “Alright,”

Seunghyun grabs Daesung’s shoulder and turns the younger to face him. He observes Daesung’s face and chuckles by himself. Daesung only freezes in his place, mind trying to comprehend what Seunghyun has said to him.

_Who is his crush again? Me?_

“Fuck!” Seunghyun rubs his own face. “My plane was totally ruined!”

“Excuse me?” Daesung’s ears are itchy to hear the train of curse words. “What plan?”

“It was supposed to be like this: I come to your booth, asked you to go around with me and then… Arrggghhh!” Seunghyun ruffles his own hair and squats. “What should I do now?” he covers his own face, not knowing what he should do next.

Daesung squats, joining the older when he finally gets what Seunghyun means. He just squats quietly, staring at the supposed-to-be a confident Seunghyun Seonbae who is now got a red color on his ears. _So it’s not an unrequited love!_ Daesung screams inwardly. _He also got a crush on me!_

Daesung was about to touch the seemingly soft black hair, but then the older man uncovers his face and looks at the younger with his dark brown orbs. Oh, scratch that. He glares at Daesung, abruptly takes his hands and stands up.

“Let’s go outta here and back to your booth,” the older man says and pulls Daesung from the restroom.

 

During their way to the booth, Daesung realizes that the older man keeps holding his hand, although he’s walking a step faster than Daesung. The tarot card reader just follows him and keeps his mouth shut as he’s afraid that Seunghyun won’t hold his hand anymore.

Many things are swirling in his head. He wants to ask Seunghyun a lot of questions right now, but he is afraid that Seunghyun will change his mind. Well, he is used to feel giddy all by himself when he looks at Seunghyun and of course he has thought what if Seunghyun really becomes his boyfriend. But he never thought that Seunghyun would confess.

_Was that a confession?_

Daesung shakes his head. _No, it wasn’t a confession. Seunghyun Seonbae just said that ‘his crush is hard to get’ and ‘he got him’ when he hugged me. A confession should be something like ‘would you be my boyfriend, Daesung-ah?’, right?_

Daesung is busy with his thought that he doesn’t realize that they are now in front of his class’ booth. Seunghyun lets him hand go and it makes Daesung whines inwardly. He’s kind of regretting the empty feeling after he lets his crush’s hand.

“Let’s go to the other booths! Have you eaten something?”

“No I haven’t eaten anything yet. Well, I had my breakfast, though. I couldn’t eat at lunch because there were customers…”

“Then tidy up your tarot booth and come with me!”

Daesung rolls his eyes, “It’s not that easy. I have to ask permission—”

“Class President Jang, right? I bribed him before. You are free to go,” Seunghyun cuts Daesung’s words.

“How if the customer come?”

“You’ve worked hard, Daesung-ah,” Seunghyun pats his back. “Or you don’t want to go with me?”

Upon hearing such a sentence, Daesung immediately shakes his head.

“Good then.”

Daesung quickly goes to tidy up his tarot card and puts ‘closed’ sign on the table. He definitely doesn’t want the rare chance like this slips from his fingers. Moreover, he has a lot of questions he wants to ask to Seunghyun.

 

**

 

The summer festival won’t be complete without something like bonfire or fire cracks or fireworks, and that is why all the student asked permission to the school to make a bonfire. The craziest people to push the idea were the third year students, saying that they want to enjoy their last summer festival in their senior high school life. Fortunately, the headmaster said yes and the third-year students couldn’t be happier.

The gradation of yellow orange and red can be seen on the sky. The faint blue makes the sunset more beautiful. But despite the awesome colors, Daesung has set his eyes to the taller man beside him who is watching the wood being stacked. The last two hours was the best thing ever happened to Daesung, if he could say, as Seunghyun was with him all along, treated him all the snacks, and even took a polaroid pictures in a photo booth.

“Your ice cream is melting, Daesung-ah,”

The baritone voice snaps him from the dreamland. Daesung looks at his hands, the melting ice cream spreading everywhere, but he doesn’t have a tissue to wipe it. Seunghyun takes a handkerchief from his pocket and starts to wipe the ice cream.

“ _Babo_ ,” Seunghyun says almost quite, but he seems to make sure that Daesung hears it.

The blood rushes to his cheeks. Not because he’s angry to be called a fool, but it’s the second time the taller man gets so close with him. Plus, the sight of Seunghyun taking care his hands is indescribable, so Daesung just stood there, eyes tailing every movement of the older man.

“I know I am handsome,” Seunghyun puts down Daesung’s hands and gives the handkerchief to the younger so he can wipe his palms, “but I don’t expect you being so immersed like that when you stared at me.”

If it’s not Seunghyun, he would just throw the ice cream left to the man in front of him because of the over confidence. But he’s embarrassed that Seunghyun caught him watching. If there was a hole, he would hide himself in it. Or, if he could just jump from the rooftop and arrived safely down there, he would just jump leaving Seunghyun.

“The bonfire hasn’t started, yet your face is as red as the fire itself, Daesung-ah. Are you embarrassed?” one of the corner of Seunghyun’s lips goes up and he pokes Daesung’s shoulder, teasing the younger.

Daesung frowns because he has enough of the tease. Slightly mad, he scoops the ice cream and smears it on Seunghyun’s face. “Don’t flatter yourself,” Daesung sticks out his tongue.

Seunghyun freeze in his position, right hand wiping the ice cream from his face. Daesung feels bad when he sees Seunghyun. His dark orbs change into a scary one, and he thinks that Seunghyun will grow fangs and catches Daesung after that. Well he doesn’t mind being caught, though.

Then…

 

 

Seunghyun wipes the ice cream from his cheeks and smeares it on Daesung’s, “Revenge is sweet, Baby!”

The younger’s heart skips a beat. The word ‘baby’ echoes in his ears, being planted deep in his head. He wants to hear it again and again. Like a music he likes, and he don’t mind to play it on repeat. Well, people said that 70% of human body contains water, but Daesung feels like his body is filled with flower.

 

 

After cleaning themselves, there was silence surrounds them. Seunghyun lets his hair blown by the summer breeze as he leans forward to the hedge. Daesung doesn’t know where he set his gaze but maybe he is watching the preparation of bonfire. It’s interesting, but the man beside him is more interesting. Daesung now realized that the older man’s side view is also breathtaking. The jawline, the hollowed cheeks... He is perfect from different angles and Daesung is jealous.

 

“Daesung-ah?”

The younger is pulled forcefully from his dreamland. “Y-y-yes?” he stuttered.

“I might leave the town to get to university. Do you mind us being separated for a while? I can’t promise you that I’ll be back home once a month, or so. But I can promise you I’ll text and call you often.”

Seunghyun smiles, but then he turns his head to look at the distant sky. At the time like this, Daesung really wants to hold Seunghyun’s hand. He was really happy until Seunghyun said the future they will face.

“Do you like to write letters? How about we send each other letters? I like to do that, though. Seems romantic,”

“Why are you being like this?” Daesung finally speaks up.

The taller man turns his head again to see Daesung, “Well, as you said the relationship I will have ups and downs, but I think I have patience if it’s you,” he laughs.

“Seonbae…” Daesung voice becomes low as he thinks about the direction of the conversation. “What are we?” He needs confirmation from the older man. He doesn’t want to be the one who feels like he is in the amusement park –being all happy, nervous and giggly just for a moment that doesn’t last.

“Aren’t we couple, yet?”

Daesung is taken aback for a while. The truth is he almost pushed the older man from the edge and maybe laughing like a devil after that. His head is tilted slightly, looking at Daesung in… confusion? Daesung facepalms himself. Never crossed in his mind that his crush is too slow. AND not romantic at all.

“What couple?” Daesung crosses his arms on his chest, acting all arrogant although he just wants to throw his body at Seunghyun.

“You know—” the taller man grins widely and scratches his head, “—Seungri said that you have a crush on me? Well, I have a crush on you too… And we kind of had a date today...” he plays with his fingers, which Daesung finds it is cute, very cute, like a kitty that wants an attention, or a puppy that wants its stomach to be rubbed. “Then… I hugged you too… Ehmm… Not couple yet?”

At this point, pinching or squeezing the older man’s cheeks is the best thing to do. Daesung makes a mental note that he has to find Seungri and pushes him into the bonfire and let the panda burns. But he is afraid of a particular Dragon whose boyfriend is Seungri.

The younger snickers and heaves a loud sigh, “If that is the definition of couple, you would be couples with those girls who bought the tteokbokki.”

“Hemmm? I don’t… understand?”

“Your task was to hug the people who bought more than five cups at your booth, right?”

“Errm, no?”

“So? Jiyong Seonbae told me so!”

Seunghyun barks a laugh after hearing the second year student’s name slipped out from Daesung’s mouth, “You’ve been deceived! That punk! My task was to cook the tteokbokki you know, and we didn’t have that kind of reward. That was Jiyong’s task, though, to hug the people who came to their ice cream booth. Did you remember that he was going to hug you when we bought it? I prevented him to do so.”

Daesung’s eyes get bigger at the explanation, “So, you didn’t hug anyone?”

“I did hug someone,” Seunghyun winks and smirks at Daesung and the latter blushes madly, “My hug is reserved for selected people only. My family, my nephew… and you. You’ve got to thank me because it’s exclusive!”

“What exclusive…” Daesung turns his head to look somewhere. He needs to avoid Seunghyun’s dark chocolate orbs or he will faint soon because he can’t control his breath. He feels like flying and screaming, telling the world that he is really happy right now.

“So…” Seunghyun gets closer to the younger, “Will you be my—”

“YES! YES! YESSSS!!” Daesung shouts. His fingers curled into a fist when he cut the question. But after he realizes that Seunghyun is taken aback, he covers his mouth with his palm.

“BAHAHHAHAHA! I was about to ask whether you want to be my maid… and you said yes!” the older man is laughing until he bends forward, hands holding his stomach.

Daesung regrets his sudden reaction before, but he really expects the question to come out from the other man, but this… He hangs his head low.

 

 

Then a pair of arms envelope him into a hug, “I am sorry, Daesung-ah,” a hand caressing his back. “I am sorry for teasing you, but you are so cute that I want you to be my keychain.” Seunghyun tightens the hug. “Please be my boyfriend because I like you, I really like you. I am very berry super mega giga terra ultra incredibly falling for you,” he forms the words funnily, making Daesung’s face as red as tomato, but at the same time wants to laugh.

The younger gathers all of his courage to hug Seunghyun back and snuggles closer. He doesn’t want the day to end soon, but he realizes that he will have another good days with Seunghyun. Then, he smiles against the neck of the taller man.

“Answer me, please?” Grabbing Seunghyun pushes Daesung softly. “Do you like me too?”

Daesung looks at Seunghyun and a nod is enough for the corners of his lips curl up in a way so mesmerizing the person who looks at it. The butterflies on his stomach fly again, this time flattering its wings so fast that Daesung has to bit his own lower lips.

Then he sees Seunghyun fishes out something from his trousers pocket, “For you,” he says while showing the thing to Daesung.

A necklace with a feather pendant

Daesung looks at the dangling pendant. It is a silver feather with a turquoise stone. Turquoise like the color of the clear sea on summer. It is so beautiful and Daesung almost hears the sound of sea breeze blowing softly caressing his face. He lifts his head to look at Seunghyun.

“You like?” he grins widely.

Daesung nods again. This time is a weak nod because he doesn’t want to seem too eager.

“The stone is a match with my ring, actually,” Seunghyun takes out his own necklace from behind his shirt. “But because it’s forbidden to wear accessories, I wear it as a pendant.”

Seunghyun snakes his arms around Daesung’s neck to put the necklace on. Daesung stays still, doesn’t make a move at all. He closes his eyes and tries to put all the things that happened today into his memories. He takes a deep breath –he wants to remember Seunghyun’s scent. The sweet scent of musk that tickling his nose, but also his heart. Without him realizing it, he giggles.

“Why are you giggling? You like it so much, huh?” Seunghyun huffs a laugh.

“OF COURSE!” Daesung smiles crazily. He can’t take his eyes off the pendant he wears and also the thing on Seunghyun’s chest. _Couple!_ He screams mentally.

“These are safe, because you could put it behind the uniform. But actually I prefer something like a collar on you so everybody can see you are mine!” Seunghyun says while holding tight Daesung’s hands. “You know, I am a possessive lover. So I will haunt you every day!” Seunghyun lifts his hands and mimicking a ghost.

Daesung chuckles. If it’s really a ghost, Daesung will just ran for his life. But this is Seunghyun. “I have no problem being haunted if the ghost is handsome. Like you.”

Daesung curls his own fist at his attempt to flirt and hangs his head low. He expects a laugh from Seunghyun, but he doesn’t hear that. He’s confused. _Did I make a bad joke?_ The younger man lifts his head again to see the older man’s reaction, but Daesung finds that his face just a mere centimeters away from Seunghyun’s. It was so close that Daesung could count Seunghyun’s eyelashes and makes a mental note that Seunghyun’s orbs are brighter than dark brown.

Seunghyun gets closer. Daesung closes his eyes. His heart beating crazily, like he was just came back from a marathon competition. That is exhausting, but now Daesung enjoy the feeling so much. _It’s a kiss! Who wouldn’t expect that?_

But after a while, Daesung doesn’t get what he wants. So, he peeks with one eye and finds that Seunghyun is smirking at him.

“What are you waiting for? A kiss?” Seunghyun says without pulling away his head.

He throws a glare at Seunghyun. He’s embarrassed that Seunghyun could easily play with his heart when he doesn’t know whether Seunghyun has the same heart problem with him.

 _Aish, fuck it!_ Daesung tilts his head slightly and moves forward to peck Seunghyun on his lips.

Seunghyun is taken aback. His eyes got bigger and he is just looking at the younger. Daesung sinks his upper teeth on his lower lips, eyes avoid Seunghyun’s. But the older man doesn’t do anything but to caress his own lips with his thumb. Daesung just want to run from the rooftop and cry. Maybe it’s not the perfect ‘asking-out’ time and he wants to go back in time.

“ISH! SAY SOMETHING!” Daesung snaps.

“SOMETHING!” Seunghyun shouts and laughs, enjoying his time to tease the younger. But when he saw the younger pouts, he pulls him to a hug, his right hand holds the nape of the younger. “ _Babo_ …” he says with an insanely deep voice that makes goosebumps all over Daesung’s body. “You ruin my plan again… That’s okay, though. But I need more than just a peck to seal the deal,”

Daesung feels Seunghyun’s left hand on his hip, pulling him even closer to the taller man while the right hand holds Daesung’s neck nicely. When the older man comes closer and tilts his head, Daesung grabs Seunghyun’s sides and closes his eyes.

When their lips meet, Daesung wish the time stops. He couldn’t think anything but Seunghyun’s ministration on his plump lips. He nibbles Daesung’s lower lips softly and Daesung is just enjoying the kiss. Their head move in harmony and Daesung wants to answer the kiss, so he does the same with Seunghyun lower lips. But the flavor of vanilla ice cream left on his lips is so addicting that Daesung starts to lick the lower lips.

Seunghyun’s breathe hitches, and he pulls back from the kiss. He rests his temple on Daesung’s shoulder and Daesung is nailed to the floor, mind blank because of the kiss that suddenly stopped.

“You, naughty,” Seunghyun whispers. “Don’t do that or I can’t control my body, Daesung-ah…”

The shorter man finally laughs, “I… I think I am addicted to the sweet flavor of your lips, Seonbae,” Daesung said shyly. He glanced at Seunghyun, wondering whether it was the right thing to say.

“Don’t worry,” Seunghyun pecks his cheek before he stands up straight, “It’s yours.”

They laugh together because of the cheesy lines they had together. Daesung then remembers the result of Seunghyun’s tarot card; that they will have ups and downs, but isn’t it what every couple will face?

 

Their laughter fades, and then Daesung sees the bonfire is about to get started. People gather around the bonfire to see the dance, but some of them are just sitting, enjoying the dusk.

“Let’s go there, Seonbae!” Daesung points the bonfire below. He reaches Seunghyun’s hands.

“Well, let me say hello first then we could go,”

The space between Daesung’s eyebrows becomes narrow as he looks at Seunghyun in confusion. The taller man grabs Daesung’s shoulder, looks at the orbs of the younger deeply and smiles.

“Hello, Boyfriend!”

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted at AFF


End file.
